In Her Element
by keroberus
Summary: Iku, known as Kaze no Miko for her speed in high school, has been chasing after the same man for 6 plus years. But a bad day and a reunion with old friends makes her wonder if it's been a worthwhile goal, and whether she understands the elements of love.
1. Prologue: Like the Wind

Notes: Ah, I couldn't help it. I love this series too much and too many scenarios of Iku and Doujo are spinning out of control. Better get it down before I forget. As usual, I don't own any of the characters or concepts of Toshokan Sensou/Library Wars by Hiro Arikawa. All Copyrights and Trademarks mentioned herein belong to their respective holders, etc. etc.

-Kero (6/20/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Like The Wind<strong>

"Kasahara?" A few of her classmates turned in her direction. "Kasahara," repeated her homeroom teacher, Mr. Tanaka. There was still no response. A few giggles permeated the quiet classroom. Finally fed up, Mr. Tanaka called out in a stern voice, "KASAHARA IKU!"

She snapped back into reality and looked around. She was greeted with a few stares and wry smiles from nearby classmates. Somewhere beside her a friends voice chided, "Idiot." Iku looked to the head of the class where Mr. Tanaka was waiting for a response to his question, whatever that was. In his hand was a high school level English textbook and behind him was some sentence with his usual scrawl and a blank line. English was not her forte, but it certainly would have helped if she was awake for the question. Iku wondered when she had dozed off.

Sighing in exasperation, Mr. Tanaka moved on, and called on her friend next to her, Seiji Shimizu, who answered the question promptly. The tension subsided and time moved once more, propelling the mundane lesson forward.

Iku looked out the window, unable to focus on her teacher. Was it just yesterday? Yes, it was just yesterday that she felt the wheel of Fate turning for her, just like it does for countless heroines in her favorite storybooks. Something simple and yet profound had happened to her at the bookstore, now a sacred space in her memory. Out of nowhere, the wolves of censorship, yes, those very footmen of the Media Betterment Committe (MBC) had come to confiscate books in her little town and their obscure little bookshop. The last book in a fairy story series she had read since childhood had finally been published and Iku had waited almost 10 years for it. To her chagrin that very same book, a book that had no business being on their list, was to be confiscated as well. Then, like a fair wind that blew into her little tragedy being played out on that white linoleum floor, her savior caught her before she fell and stood like a beacon of justice to save her book. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that it was exactly like that.

Her daydreaming continued until the end of the day when the last bell finally rang, and drew Iku back into her world. Mechanically, she packed her things, put on her shoes and exited the campus with the rest of them. It wasn't until she heard her friends calling her that she finally felt as though the dream had ended and she was awake again. She turned to see her two best friends out of middle school approach her. Minako Fujimori, trailed by Seiji, reached her first.

"What's up with you today, Iku? It's like you've had one foot in some other world. Out of body experience, perhaps?" she asked.

"Or a _kamikakushi_?" volunteered Seiji. Needless to say, she and her friends read the same kinds of books.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday," said Iku in an anxious voice. When she recalled yesterday's events to her friends, they were both astounded.

"Who knew the clutches of the MBC reached even here?" said Minako.

"It's like no one even cares about this madness," commented Seiji cooly, "that's why they take it so far."

"But it's a miracle, isn't it Seiji? Just like a knight in shining armor, or the lone sheriff in a western who stands up to a band of thieves, he just swoops in and saves her without leaving his name," remarked Minako with a dreamy countenance.

"What did you expect?" snorted Seiji. "That he leaves his name and number and asks that she call him sometime? And what the hell is with that grin on your face? This isn't some shoujo manga for heaven's sake."

"Don't mind him, Iku, he's just jealous he doesn't have cool moves like that yet. Maybe in a few more years, Seiji," said Minako sympathetically patting his shoulder.

"It seems as though this nameless knight has stolen our friend's virgin heart," proclaimed Minako with a flourish of her hand, "and is unlikely to relinquish it for quite some time."

"Whatever," grunted Seiji. He slapped Iku hard on her back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Iku demanded as she tightened her fist and took aim at him. Seiji dodged gracefully as usual.

"Just make sure you're focused enough for this weekend's meet. It's the last competition of our high school careers, and I want to make the best of it. I don't need you tripping up during the relay." She and Seiji were both on the track team, and in their little world, they were considered track "stars." Miraculously, they were also the same height, and they both towered over their teammates and their competition. Minako, the team manager, held them both in high esteem and rooted for them both equally.

"Don't worry," laughed Minako. "They don't call her _kaze no miko_ for nothing. She'll blow the competition out of the way, like always. It's not like she got that university scholarship for no reason."

"Right," said Seiji with a glint in his eye. "_Kaze no bakemono_, you better be ready. You and I will be competing for the same spot in the 100 meter." Though Seiji loved to run as much as Iku, his parents preferred that he not pursue track into his university years and that he study business and management so that he could run the family import-export business one day. Though the Shimizu's were rather wealthy, they had moved their son from a prestigious private school in Tokyo to their backwater hometown where they gave him a meager allowance that had to be reinforced by part-time jobs, and forced him to live like a normal kid. Their reasoning was to ensure that Seiji learn the value of money and how to earn it. Both Minako and Iku often made fun of him as the "pauper prince."

"I am the wind," laughed Iku. "No one can catch me."

"Right," chimed in Minako. "Unless it's your Prince from the bookshop. Then, I'm sure you'd let him catch you, right Iku?" Her laughter sounded like ripples of falling water. Though Iku neither had Minako's looks or her grace, she made up for it in determination.

_Someday_, she thought, _I will be like the wind and catch up with you_.

"Kasahara!" The familiar booming voice resounded in her ears and she shot up straight in her seat straight as an arrow.

"Yes sir!" she answered reflexively.

"Pay attention," said her commanding officer. Like a doe caught in the headlights, Iku stared at Supervising Librarian Second Class, Officer Doujo. When had she dozed off? She looked over towards Captain Genda who was still giving instructions on how to improve their combat abilities in the event of another raid by the MBC.

She looked down and saw the letter from Seiji sticking out of her day planner. _Ah, that's why I was daydreaming about the old days. _Contrary to her instructions not to, both Seiji and Minako were visiting her this weekend.

Iku stole a glance at Officer Doujo's profile. She had certainly caught up with him, but like the wind, she was still invisible.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Kamikakushi: when a spirit kidnaps a person from the real world into the spirit realm

Kaze no miko: wind priestess

Kaze no bakemono: wind monster


	2. Chapter 1: Hard Rock

Author's note: I had originally planned for "Asako" to be the name of Iku's best friend, but later changed it to "Minako" when I realized Asako is Shibasaki's first name. Sorry for the confusion!

-Kero

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hard Rock<strong>

Iku crouched down behind the fortified barrier as bullets whizzed by overhead and embedded themselves into the stone barricade behind her. Like many of the members in her platoon, she was unable to reach the front doors of the community center where the goal, a collection of controversial short stories and anecdotes, lie waiting for them to retrieve. The author, who recently passed away, had bequeathed the only complete set of his works to his local community center. Having heard this from the author's lawyer, the community center immediately called the Kanto Library and the Library Defense Force. Somehow, the information about this collection, rare since the MBC had destroyed most of the existing books not in private collectors' hands, leaked to the public. Naturally, the rarity of the books meant they held considerable monetary value, which was a newsworthy subject. Anticipating a confrontation with the MBC, the Kanto Library Defense Force deployed two fully armed mixed platoons of Task Force members and ordinary Defense Force members of 16 soldiers each. Iku's squad was among them, with Officer Doujo in command of her platoon.

Though they had left the base in the middle of the night at a time arranged by the author's lawyer and the community center, they were ambushed.

"We may have a mole among our ranks," said Doujo in a low growl before cursing under his breath.

"Let's worry about that later," said Komaki between gritted teeth as a bullet nicked a sandbag in the barricade and sent a spray of sand into his face. "Tezuka! Do something about that stray sniper!"

Like a stealthy cat, Tezuka donned his night vision goggles and snuck away somewhere. A few moment's later, Tezuka's rifle shot once, and Iku heard the sound of someone falling from a high perch accompanied by a small cry. Most likely, he was only wounded as many of these conflicts caused injuries and only sometimes death. Iku wondered what the point of it was, since many of their conflicts were like an intricate chess game with rules she barely understood. The battles were waged in public places such as these as well as behind closed doors in political arenas. The two opposing sides were caught up in a tide that ebbed and flowed equally, sometimes accompanied by give-and-take etiquette, sometimes accompanied by brute force. It was mind boggling for someone of Iku's mental capacity and yet here she was, in the thick of it all. Because she loved books. Because she loved...

"Can you all cover me?" Iku asked in a low voice into her helmet's communication mike.

"Don't you dare-" started Doujo angrily.

"I'm the fastest one here," she insisted. "This exchange is getting us nowhere."

"She's right," sighed Komaki. "We lose the element of darkness once the sun comes up in fifteen minutes We only have that much time left before we have to abandon everything. The center opens at 6 a.m."

"Fine," said Doujo reluctantly. "But-" She couldn't read the expression on his face but she didn't have time to think too hard on it.

"I'm going," she said, cutting him off. It was a matter of seconds between the moment Iku crouched down and took off her gear except for her bullet proof vest and the moment she rammed her shoulder into the revolving glass door of the community center. From experience, she learned to lean into glass doors with her shoulders as opposed to her face at times like these. She knew that once she reached the center, firing at her would be off limits as the MBC and the LDF were only allowed to shoot at one another, and not civilians or civilian buildings.

"Bring the armored truck to the back," ordered Doujo as he made plans for Iku's escape. It never ceased to amaze anyone in the Defense Force how "that girl" could fly. She had acquired quite the reputation as the only female Task Force member. Much to her chagrin, she knew that her legs also had a fan club among the Defense Force. If there was one thing she was really good at, it was definitely running. Sprinting in particular was her forte. Iku's high school nickname came to mind as she pushed past the entry and nearly collided with the anxious lawyer and the center's frightened staff members.

Just as they handed over the duffel of books, Iku winced and her right leg gave out from under her. The staff members rushed to her side and asked her if she had been shot. Partly in shock, Iku felt the damp spot on her fatigues and realized that she was bleeding. The lawyer offered his scarf and she used it to tie a tight tourniquet around her thigh.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't counted on being shot. Iku had no time to see if the wound was serious. Her digital watch told her she had less than ten minutes to escape the premises. She slung the duffel over one shoulder and called in for her armored back up to meet her at the west entrance, which Tezuka and another sniper had recently secured. If anything, she knew that she could count on her team mates, and that gave her peace of mind no matter what crazy stunt she was about to pull. She knew she would get an earful from _him_ as soon as they returned, though.

But it wasn't until she threw herself into the back of the armored vehicle and she heard the report that the platoons were in retreat with no casualties that she let herself breathe a sigh of relief.

-0-0-0-

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" her commanding officer shouted at her. "Who do you think you are? Sonic? The Flash? Why the hell can't you wait for instructions?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and thought about yelling some more until he saw the wound on her leg. It was an unflattering gash on her thigh caused by a grazing bullet and powder burn. After she obtained first aid, she made sure the restricted books had been properly categorized in their database. Then she was questioned briefly by Captain Genda and afterward spent the rest of the day filling out her incident report while resting at the medical station. By the time Doujo came around to lecture her, the sun was about to go down.

"No running for a while," instructed the base surgeon.

"How long?" Iku asked tentatively.

"A month, to be safe," he recommended. "Use this cream to minimize the scarring. You're lucky you don't need stitches, that would've been a real tragedy on those legs of yours." She looked at him curiously and wondered if he was a member of that previously mentioned "fan club." Iku glanced at Doujo and saw he was giving the surgeon a dark look.

"From a purely aesthetic point of view, of course," said the surgeon chuckling nervously as he felt that perhaps Doujo might snap him in two for saying something impolite to her.

"But a whole month?" she complained. "What if we're called back on another field assignment? How am I supposed to-"

"It just means you won't be going," said Doujo, cutting her off. His word was final. "This will teach you to be so reckless. Unless your'e trying to," he paused before uttering the words 'give me a heart attack' and settled for "get yourself shot again."

She looked up at him defiantly. "The job got done."

"Why must you do things so recklessly?" he demanded, his tone almost pleading. "Where does this reckless streak of yours come from? I've met both your parents and they are about as mild mannered as soybean farmers. Were you adopted?" Iku ignored his sarcasm.

"But if I can't run," she stopped short of saying 'How can I be of use to you?' and settled for "what good am I?"

As she looked down on the ground, she felt that familiar hand on her head. She looked up and saw him smile one of those rare, endearing smiles at her that almost crossed the line between instructor and pupil, or superior and subordinate.

"You have plenty of other uses," he said in an uncharacteristic gentle tone. It was times like these that Iku loved the most about working with her superior officer, and perhaps the times she was most confused about what to do next. Perhaps he felt some of that confusion as well as he realized they were not alone and he wondered if he had crossed a line somewhere. He coughed to clear his throat and the smile faded into an uncomfortable, nervous expression.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he nodded to the surgeon and headed for the door. "Make good use of our days off to recuperate. Since your mobility is limited, you'll be doing mostly library work when we're back on duty until you're feeling better," he called over his shoulder.

"But I feel fine-" she started.

"That's an order," he commanded, before leaving.

"Yes sir," she answered unenthusiastically. Again, she felt that invisible barrier of superior and subordinate, widening the distance between them. His departure left her feeling more glum than when he was angry with her. Starting from now, she would have two days off to think about how glum she was.

"Just great," sighed Iku to herself.

Iku's phone beeped to alert her to a text message. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

_Ok 2 call? - Seiji_

_Bad day. Not now. _- _Iku_

_Off duty yet? - Seiji_

_Yes, y? - Iku_

_B ready in 20. ;-p - Seiji_

Iku sighed. There was no convincing him otherwise if he set his mind on something. Iku knew him well enough to know that. The fact that her friend had actually taken the reins of his family's business successfully made him more incorrigible. He had grown into a rather flamboyant playboy with the confidence of a snotty prince, exactly the opposite of what his parents wanted him to be when they exiled him to Iku's hometown as the "pauper prince."

After being firmly bandaged she left for the dorms and rummaged through her closet for something suitable to wear. Knowing him, Seiji would taunt her for dressing like some androgynous person, which was fine for Iku's tastes, but probably inappropriate for wherever they were going. Her roommate eyed her suspiciously.

"With whom are you going out?" asked Shibasaki.

"It's not what you think. Can I borrow your sweater? You know, the one with the girly chiffon flower?"

"The fact that you call it 'girly' demeans it. But yes, you may," commented her roommate nonchalantly as she brushed scented oil through her clean, damp hair. "I take it you won't be eating in the commons tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I probably won't be back until late," answered Iku.

"What's up with you today? Is this about your getting shot?" asked Shibasaki, indicating towards her bandaged leg.

"Maybe," moped Iku cryptically. Her roommate shrugged and continued her detailed beauty ministrations by the mirror.

"Don't get knocked up or anything," said Shibasaki as Iku stepped out. She turned beet red.

"It's not like that!" she said in exasperation before closing the door, loudly.

"What the hell is she thinking?" muttered Iku to herself as she slung her purse strap over a shoulder. Though she didn't own much that was expensive, her canvas purse was a name brand item, the only one she owned, gifted to her as a birthday present from her oldest brother. It seemed everyone she knew lamented that she didn't dress like a girl more often.

Just as Iku stepped out of the women's dorm she didn't notice Doujo and Komaki approaching the entry way to the men's dorm a few yards away. She ignored the cat calls from a few fellow Defense Force members who happened to spot her. Just then, the screeching tires of a silver Mercedes S class convertible barreling down the drive toward Iku echoed through the courtyard. The car stopped impressively right in front of her and Seiji reached over and opened the passenger door for her from the driver's seat.

"My God, you actually look like a girl," was the first thing her friend thought to say to her after they had not seen one another since their university days. Dressed in a lilac merino wool sweater with the aforementioned chiffon flower adornment, as well as a black skirt and black strapped sandals, the only thing out of place was the hint of bandage wrapped around her right thigh.

"Here I thought you might actually meet me in combat boots and fatigues," he laughed.

Iku rolled her eyes. "Shut up," was the only retort Iku had for her long time friend. She glanced at his car. "Who did you have to rob to buy this? Could you be any more conspicuous?"

"What's the point of having money if you don't flaunt it a little? I thought I wanted to be more like James Bond, or something."

"Moron. James Bond drove Aston Martins," retorted Iku.

"Well, where to?" asked Seiji as Iku settled in the passenger seat. Iku sighed and recalled her very long day. The adrenaline rush had left her long ago and she was feeling the brunt of the after effects of the day's ordeals.

"Ocean," was her only sullen response.

"My, you must really be between a rock and a hard place," commented Seiji. Iku gave no reply and leaned her head back on the head rest.

"Roger that," he added, turning on the sound system to blast a trendy, hard rock beat, before he revved the engine and peeled out of the courtyard like a F1 racer.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So all this time I was wondering, What if Iku had other possibilities? I mean following after the same guy for 6+ years takes dedication, but what if she started to doubt herself a little bit? What if Doujo had some competition? That's what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I wanted to give Iku a little more dimension.<p>

-Kero


	3. Chapter 2: Flow Like Water

Author's note: I wanted to make her friend Seiji out to be like a very reliable character as a friend. He's a touch Tamaki from _Ouran High School Host Club_, and a touch Kei from _Special A;_ fun and serious. His last name, "Shimizu" means "clear water," and was the inspiration for this chapter and the "elements" theme to this story's titles. Minako reminds me a little of Tsubaki Domyoji from _Boys Over Flowers_; fun yet sophisticated. Sorry about all the music references. This fanfic is very soundtrack driven.

-Kero (6/21/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Flow Like Water<strong>

Iku looked out into the ocean waters under the darkening sky and drank in all of its loneliness in one breath. As promised, Seiji took her to the ocean and left the radio on for a little mood music. Aluto's "Michi To You All" crooned quietly in the background. He leaned against the driver's side door of the car and watched the sun go down, glancing over to the slumped figure of his friend sitting alongside the curb of the road from time to time. He didn't venture to say anything, since he figured Iku would open up when she was ready. At times like these, however, he wished Minako were present. He texted her and received a response that she would meet up with them later as she was just finishing up at work.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were having a bad day, were you? I'm guessing it isn't all about that bullet wound on your leg," he said after a while.

"Mmm," was Iku's response. Her chin rest on her crossed arms as she hugged her knees closer to her.

"Does this have anything to do with that 'prince' you kept mentioning in high school and throughout university?" he ventured. When all he heard was silence, he was about to back off, but then Iku responded, "I found out who he is."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. Iku was infamous for her inability to remember faces, among other poor memory traits, but the identity of her 'prince' was mystery to all of them for so long even his interest was piqued.

"But I'm getting nowhere with it," she said quietly. "I'm branded as being a reckless subordinate but all I really wanted is his recognition. Or maybe," she paused thoughtfully, "that's not all I want?"

"Sounds like you're getting greedy. But it also seems very one-sided to me," shrugged Seiji. "Love is a multi-faceted, complicated thing," he said philosophically.

"This coming from a playboy," snorted Iku indignantly.

"Well, that's the image I like to maintain. The untouchable playboy is frivolous and it catches my rivals off guard when they try to put me in a corner, only to be surprised that they were being played all along. I'm always two steps ahead. That's what business is all about."

"My job is little more straightforward than that," smirked Iku. "But I think you're right about love. It's complicated, and it causes you to pine and ache for things you never thought you needed. It's like a shiny coin that you flip into a fountain, full of possibilities. Whether it lands heads up or down is anyone's guess but you flip it anyway, just to see. You tense with anticipation at the outcome, but at the same time, you don't want to look. It's all very exhausting."

"You might be _Kaze no Bakemono_, Iku, but even you can't dodge bullets forever. Ever think about where you want to be 10 years from now? Your birthday is this weekend, isn't it? Since you have the next two days off, you should take some time to think about that. Living in the moment is well and good, but after a while you look again and your 'moment' has turned into years. Can you look back and say you don't regret anything?" said Seiji, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know I can't."

"Neither can I," said Iku. She thought about all the times that she confronted Doujo about her 'prince' and how agitated he was since she was really talking about him from 6 years ago. The mortification she felt when she found out who her 'prince' really was caused an entire night's worth of tears and sleeplessness. She really wanted to crawl into a hole and bury herself that day.

"I don't regret my decision to join the Defense Force. This is really a great job. I love it. But I do regret some of the confrontations I had with him. I regret some of the things I said. He even seemed hurt by them. I'm unable to move forward now. I'm afraid," she concluded.

"That's rare coming from you, Iku. You're practically fearless to a flaw. This guy must be something special to make you say that. I kind of want to meet him," he smiled.

"Please don't. I have a feeling you wouldn't like him and you'd do something to provoke him."

Seiji chuckled in response.

"He's near perfect in everything he does. I'm doing my best to catch up with him, but it seems like the only view I have is of his back," she sulked.

"You're right, I don't like him," he said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing I do seems to be working," Iku said, burying her face into her crossed arms.

"We should consult with Minako about this," Seiji concluded. "She wants us to meet her in Ginza at _Bar Lupin_ at 8 p.m. Let's have some drinks and forget our troubles."

"Sorry, Seiji. I've been complaining this entire time. I haven't even asked how you were doing. Do you have troubles too?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Yours are much more interesting. Besides, my troubles seem to have faded after seeing you again." Iku looked up at him just as his sincere expression segued into the cheeky comment, "Just seeing you in a skirt was amusing enough to make me forget." Iku took a handful of sand in her hand and threw it at his expensive shoes.

-0-0-0-

"Good grief, there you two are," said Minako in exasperation as Iku and Seiji walked into the bar. "What took you?"

"The beach," was all Seiji had to say before Minako's expression changed from irritation to sympathy.

"Bad day, Iku?" she said in a more kindly tone.

"Well, she did get shot," commented Seiji.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Minako, gesturing for Iku to sit down.

"It's just a flesh wound," insisted Iku. As they settled in, the handsome bartender asked for their orders in his silky voice with a smooth smile to match.

_If I was a normal girl, I bet I'd fall for a man like this_, Iku though to herself.

"I'll have a martini," said Seiji.

"Margarita," responded Minako. "Our friend here is rather glum tonight. Considering she was shot at today, I wouldn't blame her. Why don't you suggest something?"

The bartender looked at Iku thoughtfully. "A Tequila Sunrise?" Iku looked at him curiously.

"As a reminder that no matter what happened to you today, the sun always rises tomorrow," smiled the bartender.

"I'll take that," smiled Iku.

As the bartender prepared their drinks expertly in front of them, Iku watched his graceful hands. In the background, Hebe was singing about "Love" on an imported CD. Iku half heartedly listened to Minako's conversation while the bartender served her. Since graduating from high school, Minako went into freelance photography and many of her pictures were featured in nature, cultural and arts magazines nationwide. Iku figured that her conversation would be related to that.

"So," continued Minako, "I'm finishing up a project of pictures for a collection I'm calling 'Emotion.' The publisher's deadline is in a few weeks and I'm really excited about it."

"You seem to be doing well," remarked Seiji.

"I have no complaints," she smiled. Noticing that Iku wasn't contributing to the conversation, she nudged a shoulder against her.

"What's with you? I'd expect you to be happier to see me and ready to party hard tonight since it's your birthday weekend. And look!" Minako dove into her satchel and pulled out a brochure for a hot springs hotel. "Doesn't this look fab? It's close enough too, so we can go there, and get you back in time for work."

"Eh?" Iku remarked looking at the elegant brochure. "It looks expensive."

"That's what we have Seiji for," laughed Minako. "What good is having a rich friend if you can't mooch off of him?"

"Thanks," said Seiji sarcastically as he sipped from his glass.

"She certainly doesn't mince words, does she?" smiled Iku.

"It even has an open karaoke bar! It'll be just like old times; getting drunk and singing to our heart's content," said Minako with a self-satisfying smile.

"I don't remember those 'old times' she keeps talking about," commented Seiji.

"Yeah, maybe she's confusing us with other people?" asked Iku.

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here," pouted Minako. Seiji and Iku both laughed.

"Fine, we'll go. Only if it will help Iku feel better," he added. "And maybe forget her 'prince' for a while."

"Huh? Why would she want to do that?" asked Minako.

"Well, she's found out his identity, for one."

"What? Seriously?" exclaimed Minako. She checked her excitement when she saw Iku's face. "But, isn't that great news? So who is he?"

"I can't even say who it is, I'm so embarrassed," said Iku painfully, her ears turning red just at the thought of him.

"Soooo..." said Minako, leading her on. "It's someone close to you? Someone you work with?"

"It can't be..." started Seiji.

"Your demon instructor?" exclaimed Minako with a hand over her mouth as they both came to the same conclusion. "Holy shit." Both her friends started to laugh.

Iku gave both an inward and outward groan.

"But you're in love with him?" asked Minako tentatively.

"How do you figure?" asked Seiji.

"Well she's as easy to read as a book. If she wasn't why would she be trying to get his attention? Or is it his approval you seek?" After a moment, Minako added, "Why don't you aim for his undying love? Just exactly what kind of girl are you?"

"I think shoujo manga has fried your brain, Mina. I can't believe you said that with a straight face," commented Seiji.

"I can't seem to propel forward. And I can't go back. I'm stuck." Iku rest her forehead at the edge of the bar. "I don' know what I want anymore."

"Wow, a shot in the leg really has this effect on you? What a gloomy vibe. Where's the fearless _kaze no miko_ I used to know? Are you going to let a little bullet slow you down?" egged Minako.

"She's trying to find a way to make him turn around and look her way. Something that doesn't involve getting shot again, preferably," said Seiji with a wry smile.

"Yeah, I agree that's not really the kind of attention you need," said Minako, pursing her lips. "Well," she said, slapping Iku on the back hard enough to get her to sit up again.

"Ouch! Take it easy, I've been shot today," Iku grimaced.

"We'll figure something out on our way to Hakone Ginyu. Three heads are better than one, right?" Iku looked at them both dubiously.

"Just go with the flow for now," Minako laughed.

As they exited Bar Lupin, Iku failed to notice the couple sitting in the corner closest to them, who couldn't help but eavesdrop since the three were only slightly less loud that average drunks. Commander Genda and his female companion Orikuchi Maki were quietly amused by the three's antics.

"So that's where she rushed off to," commented Maki with a bemused smile.

"You know that photographer?" asked Genda.

"Somewhat. She does good photography for our news magazine. We were in a meeting together this afternoon. She's freelance but lately I've seen her regularly in the publisher's building. Working on some kind of collection book, so I hear. I had no idea she knew Iku."

"They seem like old friends," nodded Genda. "But Kasahara seems to be in a funk."

"Well, she can't always be bright and shiny can she? Not when her love interest is anything but interested," said Maki drolly. "The irony of their situation never ceases to amuse me. At least Iku woke up to her own feelings. If he keeps playing deaf, blind and dumb she might just head in another direction."

"She wouldn't," said Genda stubbornly. "You weren't there at her interview. I swear she had everyone in stitches, well, except Doujo, with her determination. On that speech alone, I decided to let her into the Force." He took another sip of his Ginza Mary.

"She came through, that kid, even though Doujo tried to put her through the ringer. She's a valuable asset, generally. I'm glad Doujo inspired her. If you could only see her trot along beside him on duty."

"You make her sound like some sort of Defense Force pet."

He laughed, "Maybe," and added, "But the way he always goes off rescuing her makes you scratch your head and wonder how he could possibly be ignorant of how he feels."

"Well," Maki surmised, "even a girl of her caliber can only be steadfast for so long. Doujo needs to wake up or else one day, he'll turn around and she'll be gone."

"Are we still talking about those two?" asked Genda with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm steadfast to you no matter what, you big lug," she teased and finished her Kamikaze.

"I guess I see your point," said Genda after thinking on it a bit longer. "Well, since Doujo and his squad have been performing well, I think it's time I rewarded them. After all, they do have the next two days off."

"You're going to interfere, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"You're such a softie."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Aluto's "Michi To You All" is an ending theme song to <em>Naruto Shippuden <em>and is essentially a love song. I would imagine it was a love song from Seiji's POV_._ The violin background makes it more sweet and melancholic at the same time.

"Bar Lupin" is the main setting for the J-drama "Bartender," and the bartender serving Iku is none other than Ryu Sasakura created by Araki Joh for a little cross-over cameo.

Hebe is a member of the Taiwanese group S.H.E. who broke out a solo album in which one of the songs is entitled "Love." The song relates how everyone lives in a world of unrequited love and that they've forgotten how to love. I totally heard it in the background of the bar while writing this chapter.

_Hakone Ginyu_ is an A+ rated contemporary _onsen_ in the Hakone region outside of Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 3: Girl on Fire

**Chapter 3: Girl on Fire**

Doujo absently watched the greenery pass by as their Defense Force van made its way through the mountainous curves of the Hakone region. Though Commander Genda, currently snoring in the back seat, indicated that a local library had requested the transfer of a rare and valuable book to the Kanto Library, Doujo suspected it was merely a pretense for the Commander to go visit the hot springs. As Tezuka drove the van, Komaki and Doujo sat in the middle row behind him. Doujo thought about a list of other things he could be doing, but the scenario played out something like this:

"In Hakone?" asked Komaki in surprise. Doujo echoed the sentiment.

"Well, yes," said Commander Genda. "A friend of mine runs the local library and I wanted to help him out a bit. In his collection is a rare and valuable book on the MBC's list. He wants to preserve it for posterity but he doesn't have the facilities or the funds to restore it. He's asked that it be transferred to the Kanto Library for safe keeping so the experts can look at it here."

"Is there any chance of the MBC's lackeys getting wind of this?" asked Doujo.

"Not really," said Genda. "That's why I'm only bringing a few people with me. And since you three seem to have nothing to do on your days off, I'm asking you to come with me."

"Should we pack any equipment?" asked Tezuka, always the pragmatist.

"Sure, but pack light. Like I said, I don't anticipate any resistance."

So, all four of them took a road trip for the weekend.

"Well, at least we get something to do," said Komaki to break the silence in the car. He was flipping through a magazine he had bought at a local convenience store along the way.

"I _had_ plenty to do back at the base," said Doujo in a rather gloomy fashion.

"Nothing that couldn't wait until the work shift," commented his friend nonchalantly. "Besides, some black cloud has been hanging over you since yesterday." Komaki indicated over Doujo's head with a wave of his hand as if to swat the thing away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," snapped Doujo.

"Well, it was quite a shock to see your princess dressed like that again. I don't think I'll ever get used to her in a skirt. If she was a little more photogenic she could probably be a model." The response was only silence.

"It was a double shock," Komaki continued, "to see that guy in the flashy sports car come pick her up. I didn't know she had friends like that. They seemed really familiar, to boot."

"Enough," said Doujo, cutting him short. "What she does in her spare time is none of my...our business." His friend shrugged and went back to reading. Of course, he didn't tell Komaki that he had received an angry text message from Shibasaki that night indicating that Iku was staying at a hotel in Ginza with some guy. His first thought was, _What the hell did that have to do with me? _But that later gave way to a rather sleepless night.

Doujo turned to the scenery once more. The sun was climbing higher into the sky now, and he glanced at his own reflection in the glass against the light. For some reason, he couldn't forget the expression she had when she drove away, without even looking in his direction. Iku looked tired, and the curve in her mouth made it seem like she was about to cry. He had the unsettling urge to know who her companion was if only to understand who it was she could go to at a time like that, besides himself.

The mountain road soon led into a bigger one. Left and right sprouted the main entrances to various _onsen_ establishments in competition with one another. Each of them boasting the best mineral effects on their guests' skin, most likely, though the truth of it remained dubious. They then drove up a hill where the shrubbery seemed neat and tended. At this point, Commander Genza woke up again.

"Are we almost there?" he asked with a large yawn.

"Yes, Sir," responded Tezuka. "The GPS has indicated we turn this direction." Genda nodded in satisfaction as he folded his large, burly arms across his wide chest.

"This doesn't look like the way to the library," commented Komaki.

"Well we can't just drive up to the library's main entrance in this van, can we?" insisted Genda. "That would alert people to our presence."

"True," said Komaki tentatively.

"Oh! I like this song! Tezuka, turn it up!" said Genda, suddenly changing the subject. Tezuka did as he was told and the beat box melody of "Happy People" filled the little space, delaying any further conversation.

By mid afternoon Tezuka pulled into the Hakone Ginyu's main drive and into the lot. The wild shrubbery turned into neatly trimmed Japanese gardens with a slightly zen feeling to them. Doujo surfaced from his thoughts and looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked, as if he had stepped into some bizarre universe.

"This is where we'll be staying," said Genda as they got out of the van. Komaki whistled at the impressiveness of the place.

"Commander-" began Doujo. Wasn't Genda always the one complaining about budget constraints?

"This is also the guy who bought a building just so he could invade it," commented Komaki in a low voice understanding exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Well, I figured since you all have been doing so well, we might indulge a bit while we're here. Besides," said the Commander indicating over his shoulder. "The library is a short hike down that side of the mountain." As Tezuka unloaded their duffels a bell hop came up to them.

"You must be Genda-san," he said with a slight bow. "Ueda-san said we could expect you around this time." His three companions looked at the Commander quizzically.

"Well, it helps to know people," said Genda in a rather self-importan fashion. "I know the manager here. We went to school together. So naturally, I got a discount." Komaki chuckled at Doujo's exasperated expression.

"Let's just go inside and do a little feasting tonight. I hear their _toro_ is to die for. We can relax in the baths afterwards and then pick up the book tomorrow morning."

"Why can't we just do it tonight?" asked Doujo.

"What would be the point of coming if we leave as soon as we get here? Honestly, man, you've got to learn to live a little," snorted Genda. "You used to be more fun when I first met you." Doujo bristled a little at that comment since he did spend the past six plus years of their acquaintance becoming the "perfect" officer so that he wouldn't be a burden to his superior. Ever since the "incident" almost seven years ago, Doujo had wanted to prove his worth to those on the Inquiry Committee who had grilled him mercilessly. Genda had appointed Doujo his right hand man for many years until his promotion. Many believed that Doujo would soon succeed Genda's old rank and be promoted to Captain. Though the ranking didn't matter to him, Doujo did his job and he did it well. No one had any complaints anymore.

-0-0-0-

Though Doujo had his misgivings about spending an unnecessary amount of money at an onsen when they technically had some business to attend to, the fact that neither Komaki nor Tezuka complained during their stay quieted his own gripes. They were, after all, off duty. Nothing was lacking in their extravagant meal and the service was excellent. Afterwards, Genda, Komaki and a reluctant Doujo went in for a soak in the mineral baths and even Doujo loosened up a bit as they sat and drank sake by the open air terrace. The season was just transitioning into fall and the weather was still mild and pleasant. A stray breeze blew a small, red maple leaf into the water next to him and he picked it up and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger

Genda was then stirred to recite a haiku involving falling leaves and autumn, which prompted applause and comments from Komaki.

"I had no idea you were poetic, Sir," Komaki smiled. Genda, being the oversized, thuggish type, would be the last person anyone would think to spout poetry from his lips. But then again, even yakuza could be educated people nowadays.

"Heh," Genda chuckled. "Something I learned from Orikuchi, back in the day. She was always the literary type." A wistful smile touched his lips.

"Ah," said Komaki with a knowing, almost sympathetic smile. He stared into the reflection in his sake cup with a warm expression and even Doujo could figure out that Komaki must be thinking of his _princess_, Marie. Involuntarily, his thoughts turned to Iku, and her troubled expression before she left the base. Something in his chest tightened and he frowned. He could only conclude that she was depressed about being shot. Doujo wondered if there was something else he could have done or said to make her feel better. _Why am I thinking of that upstart country girl at time like this? _Ever since she joined the Defense Force she'd been nothing but trouble for him.

His cool demeanor often wavered into outright rage or downright worry when it concerned her. Yes, it was his fault she'd joined the Force in the first place, but wasn't it her own fault that she got shot? Didn't he always tell her not to be so reckless? What was she trying to prove?

_That she wasn't useless. That she was meant to be there. That he could rely on her. _

These were the answers that came to mind. These were the things that her expressions often told him. For her to be wounded in combat must have been a blow to someone whose strength was her speed. But didn't she also have other redeeming features? Her determination, her loyalty, her courage and creativity to think outside the box had all been tested in the past and she came through every time. There was no question about how he felt towards her professionally.

But what was this nagging pressure in his chest? What else was there? He glanced over at the other two, deeply relishing in their sake and their reverie. Something in their faint, sentimental smiles told him that they had something he did not. This troubled him more today than ever. He hardly gave the concept of "love" a second thought but something was making him think about it now. What was it?

It was that expression on her face in the afternoon light that was painful for him to witness. The look of a girl who had run too fast and too far. Something about that look that made him want to...

He shook off the remainder of that thought as the three of them decided it was time to turn in. Genda indicated they would accompany him to a meeting with the local library supervisor at an appointed time around noon, and then head out. As they donned their _yukata_ given to them by the hotel, a boisterous group of men and women passed them on their way to the bath. He guessed they were mostly drunk already and that they were here for an annual office retreat.

As they passed the lounge area they saw more of them drinking and talking around the bar, mingling, gossiping, and generally socializing. These were things Doujo could never see himself do, no matter how drunk he was. But as they passed a closed lounge, presumably the karaoke bar by the sound of it, the door swung open to Youna's "Houki Boshi." The sound was a little amateurish, but on pitch and convincingly good.

"That girl's pretty awesome! She's on fire now that she's drunk," exclaimed one of the people stumbling out of the entrance way. He was holding up a colleague who couldn't walk properly on his own. "And here I thought she couldn't sing at all since she resisted her pretty friend's pleading so strongly."

"We'll beat them with the next song!" said a third individual, who was holding up their colleague on the other side. "It's a karaoke contest after all. I'll be damned if I let them win, 'cause I'm-"

"Right, right, the king of karaoke," said his friend rolling his eyes as they headed towards the men's restroom.

Genda took a peek inside and then burst out in a roar of laughter. Komaki's attention turned towards his superior and he started giggling when he saw who it was on stage belting out the song to her heart's content. To Doujo's complete astonishment, and even a little bewilderment, it was none other than Iku. The tall man on her left playing the tambourine he recognized as the one who had picked her up the other day in the sports car. Another woman was singing backup. All three of them moved and danced in unison as if they had been doing this act together for ages. The crowd of office workers in the audience was cheering and generally going wild over the performance. There wasn't a sober individual in that room.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He didn't know if it was because Iku seemed like she was having loads of fun, or if by the fact there were three of them, he concluded that she and the man were not romantically involved.

As she sung through the bridge and the last verse, it seemed like she was looking straight at him, and his heart felt as though it skipped a beat. _What the hell was that?_ he thought to himself.

"Well I'll be damned," chuckled Genda, finally getting a hold of himself. "The girl can sing."

Komaki and Genda left chuckling down the hall but Doujo decided to stay, or rather, he couldn't seem to pull away from the image of the girl on stage. Her smile was infectious, her movements graceful. Every word had personal meaning to her, every gesture had purpose. Her magnetism not only excited those who watched her but it was...

He hardly found a word for it.

_Spellbinding_.

When the song was over, Iku and her friends stepped down for a rest. He noticed that a bunch of older men wanted to buy her a drink but all of them were turned down. Some of them were pushed away by the other girl and some were downright intimidated by the imposing figure of their tall tambourine player.

_Ah, so they're her bodyguards_, he thought to himself. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed Iku coming his way. For some unknown reason he felt himself getting nervous. Had she spotted him after all? Just as he was thinking of things to say she looked as though she were about to pass him but she stumbled forward and he caught her just in time.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as if surprised that her footing was wobbly. Iku looked up and Doujo caught his breath. The liquor and the exertion on stage flushed her pale face to a pretty shade of pink. Even he couldn't deny how feminine she looked. No wonder everyone wanted to buy her a drink. Almost instinctively, he hovered over her protectively and walked her outside for some fresh air.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he gently lowered her onto a bench in the garden walkway.

"Sorry, mister, I don't mean to be a burden," she responded. Doujo looked at her quizzically. She squinted her eyes at him in the faint glow of the electric torches lighting the garden.

"Do I know you?" she asked, clearly drunk. "You seem really familiar to me." Doujo almost purpled.

"You know," he started to lecture, "you shouldn't drink to a point that you can't even recognize friend from foe. If I were some uncouth bastard I would totally take advantage of you."

"Pfft," Iku said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the thought. "I'm a combat professional. I can take care of myself. Besides," she added with a hiccup. "Who would want to take advantage of an awkward giantess like me?"

Doujo sighed. "You have no concept as to your own appearance, do you?" After a moment of hesitation he added, "It's your birthday today isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. How'd you know, mister?"

"Happy birthday," he said almost sheepishly. She gave him such a winsome smile that caused an awkward stirring in his chest.

"I'd better get back to the competition. We have one more number fore the judging," she lamented with a grimace. "But I have a feeling I'm going to be sick." She looked as though she were about to tip forward and Doujo caught her again, holding her up.

"Good grief, not here," he said, perplexed as to what to do next. "I should just leave you," he muttered under his breath, but even Doujo knew he could never do that. He sighed again. "I'll see if I can find someone to help you to your room." As he got up in search of help something caught his sleeve. Before he could turn around Iku got up and stumbled into him, wrapping both her arms tightly around his waist. Doujo stood frozen in shock.

"Don't go," she whispered into his back. He could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his yukata. Doujo could feel his ears grow hot.

"Why is it you're always walking away from me?" she asked rhetorically. Doujo wondered who she was talking about.

"All I ever get is this image of your back." Her arms squeezed him tighter. "When can I finally catch up with you, you stupid man?"

_Who was she calling stupid?_

"When will you turn around and look at me, you goddamn bastard?"

_What the hell?_

It almost sounded like a confession but Doujo couldn't be sure with all the cursing involved.

"I'm not your prince," he said finally, after a long pause.

"I'm not talking about him," she retorted sullenly.

_Who the hell was she talking about, then?_

They were suddenly interrupted by a visibly drunk mid-level office worker who stumbled into the garden. He squinted in the dim light and lit up when he recognized Iku.

"There you are, baby!" he smiled exuberantly. "Everyone's waiting for your last number before the judging starts." Iku let go of Doujo and looked at the intruder with disdain.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Obviously, she didn't like being called "baby."

"Aw, come on! I'm the one who bought you that first drink!" he gushed and reached forward to grope her. Doujo stepped forward but Iku was faster. She pulled the man's arm towards her and swept his legs out from under him. To Doujo's dismay, the fact that she was wearing a yukata meant that a little more cleavage and leg showed during the execution of the move than he was used to.

"For heaven's sake, Iku, how much fan service are you going to give this pervert?" he said in exasperation before pulling her away from the man now lying on the floor and in the perfect position to look up the slit of her robe and at her underwear. Iku straightened her yukata with a swift pull and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"That's how it's done," she said with a self-satisfied smile. As Iku stumbled back towards to karaoke bar, she called back absently at him, "It was nice talking to you, mister." Doujo shook his head in disbelief and followed behind her to make sure she made it back safely.

-0-0-0-

When all was said and done Commander Genda's mysterious "book transfer" went off without a hitch, although none of them really saw it happen or knew what that was all about. Tezuka was irked that he had slept through most of the highlights of the weekend. Shibasaki would berate him later for not getting a photo of Iku singing karaoke while drunk to be used as blackmail material. Genda and Komaki's amusement at seeing Iku lasted the entirety of the trip, to Doujo's chagrin. Iku's team had won the karaoke contest as listed on the lounge's "wall of fame." Their rendition of "Sakura Kiss" had won over all the audience in the end. All the participants gathered in the lounge couldn't stop talking about it. Komaki and Genda couldn't stop laughing about it. In the end, Iku had no idea her four co-workers had even stayed at the same hotel as their paths did not cross again.

But Doujo had seen a side of her unknown to him before, and he couldn't hide the faint smile that touched the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

A yukata is typically worn at onsens, usually with the onsen's trademark printed on it, and is often referred to as a summer kimono being shorter in length and having only one layer of cool cotton fabric.

"Houki Boshi" is a theme song to the Bleach animated series, which I've used before in another fanfic, but the tune is so catchy and infectious I totally heard Iku's voice channeled through it. "Happy People" by Skoop on Somebody is a brilliant part of the Bleach soundtrack, and if you know the song, you'd laugh that it's Genda's favorite.

"Sakura Kiss" is the incredibly girly opening theme song to Ouran High School Host Club, sung by Chieko Kawabe. Highly appropriate b/c it's a song sung by a cross-dressing girl!

For full emotional effect, I recommend listening to the songs as you read.


	5. Chapter 4: Forest vs Trees

**Chapter 4: Forest vs. Trees**

On their way back, Minako insisted on making various pit stops to delay their inevitable parting. Since it was Iku's birthday, Minako bought her a dress and a large sun hat at a local boutique and to Iku's chagrin, forced her to wear it. They stopped at a pastry shop to buy small _dango_ and parked by Lake Kawaguchi to eat them. Among their many stops was a small farm that Minako frequented for their selection of macha green tea. Incidentally, the farmer also grew chamomile, and Iku bought a batch of tea for herself. When they were done with their touristy activity, they finally headed back in the direction of the Kanto Library to drop Iku off.

"This was great, wasn't it?" asked Minako lazily from the backseat as she checked some of the pictures she took on her camera's digital screen.

"I don't think we've spent this much time together since high school," smiled Seiji.

Iku contentedly watching the greenery go by. "I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time."

"Yeah," laughed Minako. "I knew all those karaoke sessions in high school were worth the money. Too bad it was only two passes back to the onsen. But you can take you-know-who back with you, right Iku?"

"Hey!" protested Seiji. "Since I paid for all three of us, I should get some sort of recoup on my investment. Leave the passes with me so I can take someone next time."

"Like you have anyone to go with," said Minako rolling her eyes.

"I'd like you to know that I have plenty of women at my beck and call," he insisted.

"Are you serious about any of them?" insisted Minako.

"Of course not," retorted Seiji.

"Then they're wasted on you," said Minako. Seiji winced at her double meaning.

"You don't hold back, do you?"

"When did she ever?" smiled Iku. "What about you, Mina? Why don't you keep the passes?"

"Nah," smiled Minako. "I'm married to my job. When do I have time to find someone?" Iku glanced over at Seiji, who remained expressionless. Iku was not so dense to not realize Mina's karaoke love ballad that won over most of the crowd last night was sung in his direction. But, perhaps it was not time to wake him up to that fact yet if Mina was not willing to come forward.

The rest of their trip was spent chatting and singing along to songs on the radio they knew by heart. They dropped Mina off at the station first, and after many hugs and promises to write, Iku watched Mina's train leave the platform with a little sadness. Sensing her melancholy, Seiji slung his arm around her neck and led her back to the car.

"Don't start that again," he chided. "We were supposed to cheer you up and recharge you for the work week." Iku wiped her damp eyes as they drove away.

"You're still such a crybaby," he laughed and turned up the radio to give her some space. Perhaps feeling a little energized by the catchy beat of Joe Inoue's "Closer," Iku opened up again and they talked about the old days in high school all the way back to the base.

They made it just in time before the campus closed. Seiji's car turned not a few heads as he drove Iku back to the women's dormitory. But Iku's white dress made people just plain stop and stare as Seiji handed her out of the car like a true gentleman. Their comparable height and fashionable clothing made it seem like they were shooting a commercial. Many in the female dormitory would later inquire with Iku if she was dating him, and if she wasn't then if they could have his number.

"Don't let it bog you down, Iku. Blow through it like you always do, with a smile on your face. If it doesn't work out," he smiled and touched her cheek. "You know you can come to me."

"Thank you, Seiji," she smiled gratefully. "But I think you'd be wasted on a simple country girl like me." Seiji shrugged nonchalantly and Iku couldn't tell if he was hurt by her response. She hoped he wasn't.

Iku watched him drive away as faithfully as she had seen Minako off. She loved them both equally and silently made a small wish that they would find their own happiness.

-0-0-0-

A few months had passed since she last saw her friends. She took their advice and reinvested herself into her work with new vigor but minimum recklessness. Even Doujo was a little surprised by her compliance with most tasks, no matter how mundane, and life went on as usual.

One autumn morning, before she was fully awake, she received a text from Doujo. Bleary eyed, she flipped open the screen and blinked at the bright letters. Genda was calling a meeting at 6 a.m. Iku looked at the time. She still had two hours.

"What the hell is he doing awake at this hour?" she grumbled. Looking at the date again she paused and smiled. Before Shibasaki was even up to complete her usual beautification regimen, Iku packed her work clothes in a duffel and hastily grabbed the bag of chamomile tea from her desk. Then, she took off in her jumper and running shoes for the open track behind the dorms.

Running to Seamo's "My Answer" on her portable mp4 player, she raced along the chalk white lines as other people began their morning exercises. She had made a promise to herself that the time between her birthday and today she would gather up her courage and ask him out. She was nowhere near ready for a confession, but Iku was ready to try a step forward. Her friends had helped her finally realize that she was herself when she was chasing after something she wanted, and what she wanted, was all of _him_. Not her prince, but Atsushi Doujo. The thought had occurred to her that she might be shot down, but even so, she wanted to try.

Her heart was full of confidence as she ran keeping up with the beat, until she saw the man himself, already dressed in his business attire, walking towards her. Then, all the confidence drained out of her and her stomach tightened. Her breathing constricted and her feet stumbled. The inevitable occurred and Iku fell flat on her face. Completely mortified, Iku just lay there and hoped he would pretend not to see and go away. Of course, he didn't. She could hear his footsteps approach her and Iku sat up with a grimace on her face. She looked up and saw that he was offering his hand.

"What's wrong with you lately?" he asked with suspicion. "You've been strangely compliant with all my requests and you seem to be avoiding me at the same time. Every morning you run as if your life depended on it. What's with you? Is it your leg, still?"

_He noticed all of that? Perhaps, he was worried about me?_ the girly voice in her head squealed in delight. She forced those thoughts down as if swallowing a bitter pill.

"N-no, it's nothing," she stammered. He still looked unconvinced as he helped her up.

"Well, it's still early," he commented. "Get yourself cleaned up and I'll meet you in the office." She nodded in response, unable to meet his eyes. As he walked away, she berated herself. _This is a horrible start. I don't know if I can do this..._

-0-0-0-

Just as her other squad mates were coming into the office, Iku walked briskly to her desk in her pants suit. She had quickly showered and made sure every inch of her smelled like soap before reporting to work. When Iku's eyes met Doujo's she thought her heart was almost going to stop. But she couldn't say a thing, to her dismay. To keep her hands from shaking she got up without a word and brewed herself some chamomile tea to calm her nerves. Noticing the fragrance from her glass cup, Doujo looked over in her direction.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Chamomile tea, Sir," she responded rather stiffly. After a brief pause, she added, "Would you like some?"

"I would, thank you," he smiled gently at her. Again, her heart skipped a beat. Iku got up and brewed the tea with a strainer. Since she knew Doujo drank his coffee without sugar, she only added a hint of honey to the cup. She brought it out to him and glanced nervously at Komaki, who was eyeing her every move. He winked and give her a discreet thumbs up sign. Even Iku had to smile at that.

"This is quite good," commented Doujo. He noticed she was still standing next to him and looked up at her quizzically.

"H-happy birthday, Instructor Doujo," she said with a nervous smile. He raised an eyebrow and then shot a glance at Komaki, who suddenly found an intense interest in observing the holes in the ceiling.

"Um," she continued as she did her best to look at him without blushing, "if you like the tea, I know this shop that serves chamomile on its menu. If you have some free time, I was wondering if-"

"Kasahara," called out a Defense Force colleague as he approached her. Neither of them noticed the sudden scowl on Doujo's face. Komaki stifled his laughter and looked away.

"Ota-san," Iku said, taken aback by the sudden interruption. He handed her a letter and a thin package.

"These were placed in my mailbox the other day by mistake. I was meaning to give them to you earlier but I didn't have the chance. But you know, if you're free later, I was wondering if we could-" he started, but before he could finish, Komaki had a sudden fit of coughing. Iku couldn't tell if it was because he was choking on his laughter or his coffee. When Ota saw the look on Doujo's face, he backed away and gave a slight bow.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sir," he said hastily and turned to Iku. "I'll catch you later." Then he was gone. Iku tilted her head and frowned at his odd behavior. She looked down at the letter in her hand.

"Oh, it's from Seiji," she said as she opened it, quite forgetting that she was still in mid-conversation with Doujo. Komaki put his head in his hands and Doujo was about to say something like "_Look here, Kasahara, when you start a conversation with someone, for heaven's sake finish it before moving on to something else_," but he stopped short when she continued thinking aloud.

"I wonder if he's still upset by my refusing his proposal?"

Even Tezuka had to stop what he was doing and stare at her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" she cried as she pulled a photo out of the envelope. It was a close-up picture Iku front and on center stage during the karaoke contest clutching a microphone with one hand and gleefully pointing into the audience with the other. "When the hell was this taken?" On the back was the message:

_Iku, hope this letter finds you well. If you haven't asked your prince out yet, I want you to go out with me at least once before you completely dismiss me. Go out with me once or else I'll post this on the Internet, Bakemono. Ku, ku, ku..._

_-Seiji_

Iku froze, completely speechless and let the photograph flutter down to her desk. Before Tezuka could see what it was, Komaki snatched it up and started cracking up all over again as he read the message behind the photo. He passed it onto Doujo, who visibly colored.

"You sure have interesting friends, Kasahara," said Komaki, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Please, Instructor Doujo," said Iku, reaching for the photograph again. "It really needs to be burned."

He hesitated before speaking, but felt compelled to ask, "Isn't this blackmail?" What he really wanted to ask was "_Are you going to go?_ but he was reluctant to cross that line with other people present. Iku shoved the letter into her duffel and looked at him with a sober expression.

"He's one of my best friends, Instructor, and I've known him since middle school. He knows I'd go even without this picture - which I know he'd never post." The words stung him a little bit when he realized the depth of her feeling and understanding of this other man. Stepping back, it occurred to him that the Iku he saw on a daily basis wasn't all there was to her. Underneath that reckless, clumsy, so-full-of-attitude exterior, he was beginning to see she had many other sides that were also "Iku." Among them was a quiet, thoughtful side that exuded feminine strength and grace. Before Doujo could find any words to respond, Genda interrupted them to start the meeting.

"Morning, people," Genda started off in his usual brusque manner. "I've called this meeting because I've received word that the MBC has targeted a list of material to be released to the public this morning. The list is an eclectic one, and there's no rhyme or reason to it. Some of them are novels, some of them consist of poetry, but the publisher has admitted that a majority of the publications include 'inappropriate' wording that the Committee would find objectionable. In fact, that is the official reason the MBC listed on their Cease and Desist warning sent to the publisher yesterday. A copy of the list has been provided to you."

"I've read reviews for some of these books," interjected Komaki. "Some of them are not so subtle barbs at the Media Betterment Act itself."

"So the MBC is trying to quell materials that render it in a bad light. That's not surprising," surmised Doujo, his chin resting on his clasped hands thoughtfully.

"Yes, but what the MBC doesn't realize is that it's only making things worse," continued Genda. "This is the same publisher that puts out New World Weekly and you can be sure they won't be quiet about it."

"Could it be that the publisher planned the release of all this questionable material at the same time in order to get the most impact?" asked Tezuka.

"Exactly," said Genda. "If you look at the authors of these materials you can tell what the agenda really is."

"These are all famous people," noted Komaki. "Top notch and cutting edge journalists, artists, photographers. Even popular directors, actors and comedians."

"People with the most impact to influence public opinion against the MBA," commented Doujo. "They're starting a revolution."

The concept was profound.

"This all started with the _barber _versus _stylist_ controversy with Kosaka Daichi-san, didn't it?" said Iku rhetorically as she held the list in her hand. "They really keep missing the forest for the trees. If it wasn't for their petty little censorship rules over a simple word like 'barber,' Kosaka-san would not have come into the picture. Now other famous people are getting involved. So by nitpicking about words, they've inadvertently caused a whole movement against them."

Everyone looked at her in silence. Iku looked up and noticed their stares. "Geez it's not like I'm always dense! I may be characteristically absent-minded but it's not like I can't pay attention," she snapped.

Genda smiled, and continued. "It's exactly as Kasahara said. Those idiots have bit off more than they can chew, and by trying to stop this, they are drawing more attention to themselves." As Genda went through the squad divisions to organize a "pick-up" at the publisher's office in less than an hour, Iku only noted that she was under Doujo's command, which was all she needed to know. She put aside the list on her desk and opened the package that was mistakenly placed in Ota's mailbox.

Inside, was an impressive, glossy cover of a photography book entitled, "Emotion." Why did that sound so familiar? Iku glanced over at the list again and gaped at Number 14. "Emotion: A Collection, by Minako Fujiwara."

_Oh my God, Minako's book is on the list too?_ _Why?_ Curious, she opened the front cover and her eyes rested on the dedication page.

"_To my parents who love me and never stopped encouraging me; and to my best friend Iku, who partly inspired the concept of this collection."_

Iku read and re-read the dedication in disbelief. The words touched her, and she bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering. Iku flipped to the first photograph and her eyes widened in disbelief. The caption was "_Robbed_" and it depicted the sorrowful face of a child as she reluctantly relinquished a book from her small hands. The taker was anonymous but you could clearly see a gloved hand and an insignia patch on his black, long sleeved shirt depicting the emblem of the MBC. It had a profound and powerful impact on Iku especially, who had witnesses that sort of heart-breaking thing twice in her life. The first time, it happened to her directly and the second, she saved a little girl's book-with the help of her three superior officers, of course.

_So that's what she meant in her dedication._

Iku's hand inadvertently went to her mouth to stifle her gasp as she sat in awe of her friend's gutsiness. Once an author or publisher or even a photographer in her friend's case was placed on the MBC's list of 'undesirables' they ran the risk of being blacklisted. Other publishers would avoid sticky situations like this, and defer any actions that would decrease their profit margin, including publishing future works of those already listed.

"Mina, you idiot. Of course they'd want to confiscate this." But Iku knew Mina was prepared for that, as were the other authors on the list. Most likely these works were limited edition prints that the publisher anticipated would be censored and thus the point was not profit.

Iku wanted to protect this book. A book that represented her friend's wishes. A book that silently spoke the words, _I'm fighting with you. _

There was another sticky note at the bottom of the page. "Skip to the end." Iku did as she was told and flipped through pages of photographs of anonymous people taken by her friend around the world until she got to the very last page and she could feel the color rising from her feet all the way to the roots of her hair.

There she was, in full, dazzling matte color, dressed in the flowing birthday present and hat that Mina had bought her, lit up by the sunshine in a field of chamomile. The white silk scarf that Mina insisted she wear was flowing out behind her like a pair of wings. In her arms was a bushel of chamomile she had picked from the field with the farmer's permission to be made into a potpourri satchel that Mina had purchased. Several buds were floating in mid air in the camera's direction as if they had been painted there. Mina had caught just the right moment when the elements collided and made the perfect photograph. Even Iku had to admit that she looked ethereal. The caption: "_Kaze no Miko_."

Iku conceded her friend's talent and confirmed that she wanted to save this book - except for the last page.

The image was taken partially at an angle from behind, and Iku's face was just turning towards the lens so that only a quarter of her features were seen, but those who knew her would definitely recognize her.

On the opposite blank page was the last sticky note with the cryptic message, "Save me."

Was she referring to the book? Or was it a direct order to save the photograph knowing how Iku felt about being publicly displayed like this? Knowing Mina, it had another meaning as well. Was it a message to the 'prince' from the girl in the photo? Minako was quite familiar with all of Iku's accounts of Doujo rescuing her, so that was a possibility. They had been talking about how they could get her prince to turn around and notice her, and certainly if this picture didn't catch his attention, nothing would.

Or perhaps it was Mina who needed saving with her feelings towards Seiji? Iku had been so caught up in her own problems that she didn't even consider the possibility.

"Idiot, how am I supposed to save you?" she muttered under her breath.

By making a choice to proceed with Doujo, or choose Seiji, so that everyone can move on. The realization dawned on her that her inertia didn't only affect herself.

_I__'m the idiot. I'm so sorry, Mina, _she silently apologized.

At this point, the meeting had ended and everyone was shuffling around to leave the office except Iku. Tezuka noticed the bizarre expression on her face and paused.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. His question caught Doujo and Komaki's attention and they turned around to see Iku still frozen in place, staring at something on her desk.

"Wait, what-" he began as he peered over her shoulder and saw the photograph. "Holy-" he said, about to curse out loud but then, catching himself in time. "That's you, isn't it?" His exclamation brought around others who were nearby, including Doujo and Komaki, to see what was the matter.

Several Task Force members whistled. Komaki broke out in playful laughter, which was typical.

"You're so-" commented Tezuka in astonishment, but caught himself again before finishing the sentence.

_Beautiful_.

It was the only word that Doujo had for it. His friend stopped laughing and put an understanding hand on his shoulder with a smile to match.

How had he not realized it before? This was the Iku that Doujo had caught glimpses of but had essentially eluded him. This was the girl he wanted to know better.

This was the true Iku, the girl he was in love with.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Dango: small cakes, usually made out of rice paste and traditionally filled with sweet red, green, yellow beans of various textures.

Lake Kawaguchi: The most popular of the "five lakes" attraction at the base of Fuji-san.

"Closer" is another opening theme to Naruto Shippuden. The lyrics relate that the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it, which is relevant to the chapter's title and theme. By far this is my favorite chapter. The phrase "missing the forest for the trees" applies not only to the MBC, but to Iku and Doujo as well.

Also, I wanted the reader to get a feel for the friendship Iku has with Mina and Seiji. They represent her past and they define both who she was and who she is now. It's like that saying, "You know a person by knowing who their friends are," or something like that. This chapter depicts Iku's maturity, and ability to finally step back and see the bigger picture in more ways than one.

For those of you following the fan translation of the novels, you'll understand what the Daichi Kosaka incident in the third novel, _Toshokan Kiki_, is all about. For the purposes of this short story, all you need to know is Kosaka is a pop idol who inadvertently became a poster child for ridiculing and fighting the rules of the MBA.

All fans of TS know the meaning behind chamomile is "strength amid adversity" and the alternative name I considered giving the photograph was "In Her Element."

-Kero (6/23/11)


	6. Chapter 5: Heavy Metal

Author's note: Thank you to the loyal few who cared to read and review! Your words were all very kind. I know we're a small group of fans, but that's what makes it all the more special when one of my stories is noticed. We are loyal worshippers of Library Wars, and so I hope I continue to do the characters justice.

-Kero (7/11/11)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heavy Metal<strong>

"Minako! What are you doing-?" demanded Iku upon seeing her civilian friend wander about the outside of the publisher's building just as the Defense Force arrived at the early dawn hours. Any moment, the rival MBC could arrive and surprise them. The tension in the air made Iku's hair stand on end, but that tension gave way to a frantic heart beat when she saw her friend.

"Did you get my present?" Minako asked nonchalantly, brushing her smooth ponytail over one shoulder, disregarding the fact that an armed squirmish was about to begin right where she was standing. If this was any ordinary day, her friend looked just like an ordinary OL dressed in a pencil skirt and designer pumps.

"Yes," said Iku anxiously, looking around to see if anything was about the happen. The Defense Force members were rushing about, shouting and taking orders, unloading their equipment and taking points, positioning their armored vehicles like temporary barricades. "You need to go back inside, and let me handle things out here. I'm not going to let that book of yours fall into the clutches of the enemy, even though you published that last picture without my consent," she grumbled.

"I think that was my best shot ever," smiled Minako. Her facial expression suddenly changed, and her friend threw her arms around Iku's neck in a firm hug. So many things were communicated in that embrace and they understood one another through their unique bond.

"I'll finish this, for the both of us," said Iku meaningfully, giving her friend a quick squeeze.

"I'm counting on you," said Minako quietly into her shoulder. Her pretty friend pulled away and took a good look at Iku, dressed from head to toe in helmet and fatigues. "This also suits you, somehow," Minako grinned and said playfully, "Don't die." Mina extended an open palm outward towards her and Iku raised and slapped her hand against it. The two had often performed the gesture before Iku's track meets in the past to rally spirits. Though the years made them older, their friendship remained the same. Iku fought back the emotion as she grinned at her friend, who had always supported her from the background.

"Kasahara!" called out her commanding officer, Doujo. Minako looked past Iku and sized up Doujo in one glance. Mina gave her the thumbs up sign and said, "Not bad." Iku turned pink and shooed her friend away.

As she went back to join the others, Doujo eyed her strange composure curiously and asked, "What was that about?"

Iku took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place. "Girl stuff," she smiled cryptically and took her post.

"Focus," he commanded as he looked down the empty morning street. "They're coming." A quiet haze was still hovering but Iku could hear the eerie, muffled sounds of trucks coming closer.

-0-0-0-

The profundity of the scene was surreal to say the least. Mina and those who worked for the publishing house remained barricaded within the building watching from their windows the scene below. Rapid spurts of gunfire from both sides sounded, igniting flashes of light here and there in the morning mist. The cries and orders of those fighting below was muffed by the fog. Both sides had set up check points to keep civilians out of harms way. Somewhere on the sidelines, a passenger car was watching the fight while "Live and Let Die" blasted on the AFN through the car radio. Her nerves were as frayed and disjointed as the heavy metal riffs soaring through the air.

The fight was becoming desperate on the side of the MBC as some of its units had trouble staying together. The publishing house had purposefully waited the day before to give notice of the release of these controversial materials which had both sides scattering to move towards conflict. When the time for action came, it became readily apparent that the ones laying seige were having a tougher time than the ones being seiged. Some members of the MBC force broke free of formation and tried to rush the Defense Force barricades only to be taken down by Tezuka and his fellow snipers. This, however, caused Tezuka to have to frequently change positions as each time he fired, he'd give away his location and invite counter fire from snipers of the other side.

Iku, posted as the radio man for their unit, remained by Doujo's side, relaying his orders and demands through their secure communications relay as Doujo's group stayed put behind a low concrete wall. She looked up to the sky and knew exactly what she needed to do, and the clarity of her thought made her feel as if she could see everything, straight through the stratosphere. The Defense Force and the MBC were going at it as if their very existence depended on it. If the materials were not confiscated, the MBC would risk additional public scrutiny and ridicule through the scathing photos, essays and commentaries by the nations pop culture leaders whose very intent was to bring the MBC down and repeal the Media Betterment Act. If the materials were confiscated, the Defense Force risked public scrutiny for prolonging the conflict during business hours, right in the middle of Tokyo. The disruption of the ordinary lives of the citizenry would give rise for calls to disband the Library Defense Forces. Both sides were determined to not back down, to whatever end.

Her thoughts strayed just a little bit, recalling the day she had first met the man beside her. That fateful day that had changed her forever. Everything that had happened since then led up to this very moment, when Iku would do her best to protect everything. Suddenly, another corporal slid down next to her. She recognized him as a member of another unit.

"Sir," he greeted Doujo with a hasty salute. "We are about to be overrun on the east side. We're requesting that all members of other units that can be spared be transferred to Captain Suzuki's command."

"Where is your radio com man?" demanded Doujo over the gunfire.

"That's the thing, Sir. He went down and the radio equipment took a hit. We're requesting to borrow yours."

Doujo gave no response.

"I'll go," said Iku as she was about to follow the corporal back to his post, but Doujo caught her hand. She glanced back at him.

"You have to learn to let me go, Instructor Doujo. I'll be fine. I'm not the helpless school girl I was when we first met." Iku ignored the expression on his face as he let go of her hand and followed to corporal back to the other side of the barricade.

Iku immediately radioed for back up to the east side barricade among the dozens of units and hundreds of Defense Force Members even before she reached Captain Suzuki. Others started relocating to their position just as the barricade broke and MBC soldiers were coming through. The skirmish soon turned hand-to-hand as Captain Suzuki motioned for her to come assist.

"Snipers would help me pick them off before they come over the barricade. I also need more ammunition," he called out over the melee.

"Roger that," she acknowledged and radioed in the requests.

'I'm going to need you to secure the radio somewhere and take up arms," warned the captain before he drew his side arm and glanced over the barricade, shooting a man in the leg before he could climb over. She nodded once and did as she was told. Iku drew her rifle and positioned it over the hood of an armored vehicle and then fired indiscriminately. Knowing she had poor marksmanship, she aimed for their centers and usually ended hitting or grazing and arm or a leg.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" asked Captain Suzuki, rather impressed.

"No sir," she responded honestly. "I'm a horrible shot." Captain Suzuki chuckled and reloaded his handgun. They spend almost half an hour fighting side-by-side together. Iku had to reload at least twice before more reinforcements came as well as ammunition. She grabbed a few magazines for herself as Captain Suzuki told her to return to her unit.

"I'm jealous that Doujo has you all to himself," he smiled. "If ever he doesn't want or need you, I'll put in a request that you join my unit."

"No offense, Sir, but I hope it never comes to that," she smiled back and hoisted the radio back onto her shoulders.

As she crouched down and made her way back to her unit she thought she could hear Doujo shouting. Iku hurried her pace through the line of other Defense Force members returning fire, pausing only when chips of concrete and a barrage of bullets flew overhead. Just as she made a turn to the west side of the barricade her eyes fixed on him immediately. His back was turned towards her as he punched a Committee soldier he pinned down with one knee in the face. A ways from him, Captain Komaki was partially distracted with returning fire and keeping yet another MBC soldier from coming over the barricade. Komaki noticed the threat and yelled something at Doujo. An MBC soldier perched himself between Iku and Doujo, ready to jump him from behind. She cried out something incoherent to her ears and Iku rushed the soldier at full speed, regardless of the heavy radio she carried, and like a baseball bat she swung the butt of her rifle into his head. The soldier lost balance and fell and Iku went with him as the weight of the radio threw off her center of gravity. Her rifle fell out of her hands and she unbuckled the radio so she could re-position herself on top of him. All she saw was red as she punched him in the face to make sure he stayed down.

She could hear someone calling her name and when her vision cleared again, she heard his voice. Before she knew it, Doujo had pulled her off the unconscious man and the raspy, gritty noise in her ears was the sound of her own ragged breathing.

"Iku, focus!" he said as he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She looked up at him and blinked.

"What was I doing?" she asked in confusion. He sighed and let go of her.

"You looked as if you were about to kill him," he said, nodding over to the unconscious MBC member next to them. She frowned as she didn't really recall much of it.

"But he was about to jump you," she recalled. "And then, I..."

Before she could finish, someone's voice came up through the noise on a bull horn. It was the commanding officer of the MBC announcing a cease fire to retrieve and treat its casualties littered across the no man's land between the two opposing forces. After nearly two hours of fighting the MBC force had been whittled down due to their lack of apparent coordinated effort. Perhaps it was the last minute notice and dispersion that made the MBC trip over its own feet. Perhaps they realized what it was they were up against and hence the desperation. Perhaps their commanding officers knew that this was the beginning of the end. Whatever frenzy the MBC had felt when they sent their main force against an entrenched Defense Force in the middle of downtown Tokyo, their commanding battle officers knew they needed at least twice as many men to successfully win a siege situation. Doujo had Iku relay the message to Commander Genda, who gave permission to accept the MBC's proposition. The Defense Force breathed a collective sigh of relief as the order came down.

As quickly as the MBC forces had come, they collected their casualties and left in the direction they came. Some members of Library Defense Forces gave out a cheer as the last of the MBC's armored caravan disappeared around the corner. The Head of the publishing house stepped outside when the coast was clear and transfered a copy of their publications from the list. Minako however, hand delivered a copy of her photo journal book into Iku's hands.

"Make sure you file it into your library database yourself. Don't mess it up, either. I want this filed in the art section, not the home and garden section or something," her friend insisted, tapping the book on Iku's helmet before handing it to her.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" asked Iku indignantly.

"I don't know what kind of idiot you are," retorted Mina playfully. "Someone who chases after a man's shadow for six years? Although, I'm in no position to judge." Her friend stole a glance over in Doujo's direction, knowing he was within earshot.

"He's a lucky man. Everyone's dying to find out what happens next." Iku scowled at Mina and turned red at the same time.

"Stay out of it from now on. No more snapping candid shots of me."

"How am I supposed to show off your true beauty to him otherwise? You certainly won't attract any dates wearing _those_," she said wrinkling her nose at Iku's fatigues. Iku stuck her tongue out at Mina before her friend walked away with a laugh.

Iku spent the rest of her time sipping iced coffee from a vending machine with Tezuka before he went to pack up his rifle gear. She had partially been using the cold can to ease the swelling in her knuckles. Though bandaged by the medic, her hand was still throbbing from when she beat that poor MBC soldier unconscious. Now alone, she looked up to the bright blue sky once more and fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She was relieved that it was over and that they had apparently won the fight. She was glad that she was able to finally tell him that she knew he was the one who saved her that day, long ago. She was glad that the publications were on their way to be distributed and it might mean the end of the MBC. The end was finally in sight and Iku felt as though she had been running towards this day for a very long time. Iku was filled with hope.

When the remainder of the Defense Force was heading out, Doujo approached her. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes as he sat on the bench next to her.

"Why are you crying again?" he asked, a little concerned, offering her his handkerchief. The girl seemed to cry at the drop of a hat.

"I'm just a little relieved that everything turned out fine," she responded as she took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it.

"That's something to cry about?" he asked incredulously. Iku shrugged.

"You know me. I get sentimental about a lot of things."

He offered with an open hand to throw her empty coffee can away in the recycling bin closest to him. She watched him toss the can into the basket with ease without leaving his seat.

"I have to thank you," he added. "You really clobbered that MBC soldier for me. You were actually kind of scary back there. I've never seen you so angry and I won't forget that look on your face when you shouted, 'Don't you dare touch him!' I was really surprised." Iku flushed deeply.

"Is that what I said?" she asked, rather embarrassed now.

She let out a little laugh. "It's the least I could do after all the scrapes you've saved me from. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't pay you back at least once?"

After a moment's hesitation, he asked quietly, "How long have you known?" Iku looked at him and smiled at her own impetuosity.

"For a while, now," she responded, looking away. "Tezuka's brother told me in his letter to rile me."

"All the way back then?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed. "You seemed like you were really despairing at the time. I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm sorry if you've felt disillusioned by the truth."

She looked at him, shocked that he would even say such a thing. It almost seemed out of character, but perhaps this was the Doujo that had been hiding from her all this time; the side of him that he didn't want to show her before.

"Not at all!" she exclaimed. He was a little taken aback by her fervor.

"If anything, I have to apologize for misconstruing your character for six years," she said with exasperation. "I was so embarrassed at what I said and thought back then, mortified even, that I wanted to be an ostrich and stick my head in the ground and hide there forever, actually." Iku gave out a little laugh as she pictured herself with her head buried in the ground. "You turned out to be a much better man than I imagined you to be." It was his turn to look a little shocked. She saw him slowly turn red at the compliment.

"After all," she added as she got up. "It wasn't the prince I wanted to ask out to tea. I wanted to ask you out, if you can spare the time." Iku looked at him earnestly and beamed brightly at him. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Y-yes," he said, blinking at her. "I am."

"Would you like to have tea with me?" she asked without hesitation.

"Yes," he answered almost immediately, and then caught himself. "Yes, I would," he said with more dignity. "I'll meet you outside your dorm around 11." Her smile grew brighter and Doujo's discomfort melted away in its warmth. He smiled back at her and offered to help her with her gear.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I'm so in love with this couple! They are so adorable together. Doujo is so dense sometimes, it's infuriating. So I wanted him to know that Iku knew all about him and naturally, she would choose Doujo over her prince any day, hands down. I'm still waiting for melithiel to translate the rest of the novels and perhaps the side stories as well, but until then, we'll have to be satisfied with our fanfiction!

-Kero (7/11/11)


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Golden Afternoon**

Seiji sat silently in Minako's office staring at the picture hanging on her wall. It was the picture of Iku that Mina called her "masterpiece." On her desk was a picture of all three of them at the onsen, singing their hearts out on stage at the karaoke contest. The rest of the space was filled with random photos, magazines and documents strewn about all the flat surfaces. He wondered how she ever found anything in her mess.

"I'm almost done," she said as she tapped away an email on her laptop. Seiji listened to the steady typing and it soothed him.

"How much do you want for this picture?" he asked, staring at Iku's bright smile that would never be for him.

"It's not for sale," she answered curtly. "_Kaze no Miko_ is my best work and I intend to keep this Iku all to myself."

"Stingy," he accused.

"You bet I am," she retorted. "It's all I have left since I practically gave the real Iku away to _that shorty_. He better treat her well, or I'll take an embarrassing picture of him and post it _everywhere_." After a pause, she added, "How long are you going to mope on my couch?"

"Not long at all if you kick me out now," he chuckled in spite of himself. She sighed.

"How about I buy you a drink?" she asked.

"If you drink with me, I'll buy," he smiled.

"You know you were bound to be turned down. You were competing with her prince for heaven's sake," she said, not looking up from her screen.

"I know that," he grinned. "I just wanted to try." Minako shook her head at him and closed her laptop.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked. He smiled genuinely at her.

"If you're by my side, I think I will."

Minako blushed and looked away. "Idiot."

-0-0-0-

The golden rays of the sun streamed through the cafe window as Iku watched the passers by on the other side. In the background, L'Arc~en~ciel's "Shine" softly serenaded the patrons in the background. Across from her, Doujo was sipping his chamomile tea contentedly. Though this was their first time they had gone out together in casual clothing not related to work, there was no awkwardness between them. The span of their six plus years of acquaintance seemed to finally catch up with them, and by some miracle both were completely at ease. It was Doujo who broke the silence and drew her attention back to him.

"I'm not usually one for sweets, but these English pastries aren't bad," he observed.

"They purposefully make them that way, so you don't lose the flavor of the tea you're drinking," she answered.

"Oh," he responded thoughtfully, as if she had opened the door to some mystery for him. "It's just like a girl to know all about tea and crumpets."

Iku grinned at him. Such a man would never come to a tea shop on his own. A thousand little thoughts fluttered through her mind as she watched him like butterflies in an open field, full of possibility. When was the last time he had been on a date? What kind of girl did he date before? What did he do in his spare time? What kind of family upbringing did he have? Could he possibly be interested in a girl like her? Was he going to be free for Christmas break?

As he caught her gazing at him he paused. "What's wrong?"

She laughed a little. "Nothing. I'm just glad you agreed to come out with me." As the waitress came to bring their check, she snatched it up before he could. He looked at her questioningly.

"I've got this," she grinned. "Since it was my idea."

"But-" he began, but she cut him off.

"It's my birthday present to you," she insisted. "Since I don't know you well enough to get you anything else. But I do hope..." she blushed and looked down at her reflection in her cup for a moment in the golden colored tea and it gave her courage. This date had been six years in the making, after all. Iku couldn't shake the feeling that it was all predestined, that there were no such thing as coincidences when it came to the two of them, and that it would all work out fine. For the first time, she actually felt like she was making that transition into adulthood.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled a little bashfully at him. "I hope you'll let me get to know you better from this point forward."

It was his turn to look bashful. He coughed a little and cleared his throat, looking away. Finally, he regained his composure and looked at her intently.

"That's my line, Ka-," he began but paused and corrected himself. "That's my line, Iku." Her face grew redder as she heard her name from his lips. The "girly voice" inside of her was having a field day in her head and going into overdrive with giddy delight. She had to force it down with another sip of tea.

"If you're free again on our next day off," he continued, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me again?" Doujo looked at her steadily as he waited for her answer.

"I'd like that," she said and gave him a pure, unpretentious smile. "I'd like that very much...Atsushi-san." Iku felt the honorific "san" was probably forever necessary as this was the man she had idolized since her youth, and a man she now respected and admired among all others. Still the sound of his name on her lips sounded a little foreign.

"I don't think I could ever call you by name at work," she laughed honestly. "It would feel highly inappropriate."

Doujo merely shrugged in response. "I really couldn't care less about things like that anymore. Not when it comes to you. I don't care what they think of me from this point forward." This was the inevitable conclusion he had come to understand about himself in the end. When it came to her, all dignity, composure, appearances and pride when out the window. He had come to accept it. Iku felt flattered by his frankness.

"So what should we do next time?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"That field of chamomile, in the picture your friend took for her photo journal. Where was that?" he enquired.

"That was a small tea farm outside the Hakone region," she replied.

"I wouldn't mind going to visit there," said Doujo. Ever since he had seen that picture of her, all he wanted to do was visit that place where she had shone so brightly, and this time, he wanted to take hold of her outstretched hand.

Iku's face flushed a new shade of red as she realized she still had two free passes back to the onsen in her purse.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her struggle to hide the the expression on her face.

"Nothing," she said hastily as she brought her cup of chamomile tea to her lips, hiding the broad, mischievous grin behind it.

_finis._

* * *

><p>Author's note: We're at the end, friends. Thanks to everyone who cared enough to review this, and to everyone who followed me to the end. I've gone through all the "elements" I could think of (wind, earth, water, fire, wood, metal, gold) and I had a good time writing it all. My emotions went up and down with Iku throughout this story, whom I think is adorable but a little crybaby at times. She even kept me up at night wondering how she was going to handle a certain situation. I wanted to convey a stronger and more mature Iku in this fanfic; the Iku that I believe really lies underneath.<p>

The couple ranks among my top favorite "opposites" couples, inclusive of Tamaki and Haruhi, Kei and Hikari, Haruna and Yoh. If ever the LW light novels were published, although I don't know who would care to now that Tokyopop has gone under, I would buy them all! For now, I will be content with my Love & War comics.

I strongly recommend anything from L'arc~en~ciel. "Shine" is actually from the _Seirei no Moribito_ series (of which I also recommend the light novels). The lyrics from the song are really meaningful, from Doujo's POV. I must have listened to it fifty times while writing this chapter. It really takes me back to that chamomile field.

Until next time,

-Kero (7/12/11)


End file.
